monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Khezu Armor (Blade)
Return to 'Armor List (MHFU) '' ''This is the '''Low Rank Blademaster Version of the Khezu Armor.'' Click for 'Low Rank Gunner' Version of Khezu Armor. Slots & Description Creation Armor Skills Since this armor has 6 slots, primary option for gemming is to insert 3 feel good jewels, 2 fife jewels and 1 steadfast jewel. This customization will give you the following skills: *'Damage Rec Spd +1' *'Wide Area +1 ' *'Flute Expert ' Defense Levels Total Armor Spheres Per Piece Total Armor Spheres For Set Remarks *Strange-looking armor with good elemental resistances and good defenses, having the second highest Defense of the Rarity 3 armors. Because it requires a lot of materials, some of which can be difficult to obtain for new players, few players can afford it early in the game. It has interesting skills, mostly meant for group hunting. It has a whopping +17 in Rec Speed, which, unfortunately, still only activates Damage Rec Spd +1, doubling the speed at which the red portion of your health decreases. Wide Area +1 allows nearby allies to gain 50% of the effect of certain items, but it's generally useless in solo, as the only one benefitting from it will be your Felyne, but it's great in group hunts as you can assist players around you. Its latent skill is Horn, a skill that decreases the chances of Horns (the items) breaking. More importantly though, it increases the duration of Hunting Horn buffs by 1 minute, making it a great skill for Hunting Horns, but almost useless for other weapons. Last, the armor has -7 Faint, which will double the time you are dizzy after repeatedly getting hit. *You can easily reach Damage Rec Spd +2 with 3 Feel Good Jewels. This will also grant Faint Dur X2, but that can be fixed with 1 Steadfast Jewel. This leaves you with 2 slots and any weapon slots, so the only thing you can do is insert 2 Fife Jewels to reach Flute Expert. *It's not recommended to use the Cap, as it has 1 point less Rec Speed and no points in Horn. Though this is not a major issue (2 Fife Jewels will still give Flute Expert and 4 Feel Good Jewels and 1 Steadfast Jewel will still give Damage Rec Spd +2 and no Faint Dur X2), the Pale Extracts required for the Feel Good Jewels are quite rare and generally more useful to make Mega Demondrugs/Armorskins, it's better to use the Helmet. *Wide Area +1 only affects Potions (not Mega Potions), Antidotes (only 50% chance to cure poison for allies with Wide Area +1), Herbs, Power Seeds and Armor Seeds. Since all of these items are used a lot by Low Rank hunters, it's not a bad skill in group hunts and can act as a replacement for Lifepowders and some Hunting Horn buffs. *Recommended to get if you do a lot of group hunting, but otherwise it's quiet useless, as the Horn skill can be added to most armors with 5 slots (5 Fife Jewels) and the Rec Speed skill is not worth getting a whole new armor (Damage Rec Spd +1 can be gotten from only 3 pieces, generally the Vambraces and 2 other pieces if ou really want it). Category:Armor Category:Blademaster Armor Category:Missing Image